ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ieyasu II
Ieyasu II is one of the young trainees of the Final Shinobi Outpost. Before the end of the Old World, Ieyasu was a part of the remaining Rise in the Land of Fire. Despite the fire and death Ieyasu escaped, he's probably one of the most cheerful people you can find at the outpost. Personality & Behavior Ieyasu is first and foremost a cheerful person, he likes to joke around and feels especially good when he can help the people around him feel good. He is a little less on the serious side and could be a bit more caring, so if he's given the chance he will slack off and try to wander off if it means doing something interesting. Naturally, from his origins, Ieyasu is also plays a bit more rough and knows how to take a punch. However, there is one quirk that he picked up from his shinobi re-education which has strangely stuck out through the most recent years. Ieyasu hates getting dirty, in fact he tries his best to stay as cleanly as possible. However, as soon as he gets one rough mark on his clothes he'll become irate. Progressively this will become worse and worse until he's just a raging bull which ironically often leads him to become even dirtier. If he gets the chance to clean himself as soon as possible, he will gladly take it. Appearance Ieyasu is of a lean build and has a light complexion. Ieyasu has jet black hair which he puts up in a pompadour, and he has his grandfather's emerald eyes which stand out due to how vibrant they are. Typically, Ieyasu wears dark clothing and covers up where he can with his loose pants and jacket. However, his underlying shirt is most likely in some vibrant color and because of his casual demeanor it often is shown with his jacket unbuttoned. Whenever he's outside or in any potentially dangerous situation, he likes to wear his basic cestus and keep his kunai close by in one of his pockets. Abilities Ieyasu's skill is only comparable to that of a genin as for now, but he has great potential. He is competent with his ninjutsu, although he only knows the most basic along with his people's hiden. He is bad with his hand seals, and because of that takes a great level of preference to the Bear Claw Technique whenever he needs to resort to using jutsu. His ability shines in taijutsu as one could imagine, his active lifestyle has given him a decent level of shinobi strength and speed which he tries to use to the best of his ability. When used in conjuction with his Bear Claw Technique, Ieyasu becomes a lethal whirlwind in a fight. Tracker From his experience in The Rise, Ieyasu has a natural prowess towards tracking. His ability in perception allows him to identify tracks and other tell-tale signs to follow after people. Databook Library *Ch. 1 Part 3 (+.25) Approved By: Nier @''11:22PM 10/4/2017''